


hold me close now (hold me tight)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>для джейми ли на заявку : СКОТТ/ЛИДИЯ, 5 ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ <br/>в рамках подарочного месяца декабря (упс)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close now (hold me tight)

— У нас проблемы, — её голос дрожит, и Скотту не нужно пытаться угадать — он точно знает, что Лидия на грани слёз. Не потому что ей больно, или страшно, нет, всё это давно осталось позади. За их спинами не просто дорога из пепла, там стоит и огромная стена, которая может разрушиться в любой момент и погрести их под собой, под весом ответственности и ошибок, что теперь нельзя исправить. Лидия готова плакать от злости, ей хочется избавиться от себя самой, от дара, открывшегося в ней. Скотт хочет помочь и делает всё, что может. — У нас такие большие проблемы, что я готова начать хохотать уже сейчас.  
Смех, не крик — не будет разрывать барабанные перепонки. Скотту нравится смех Лидии. Ей нравится смеяться, только теперь это происходит все реже.  
— Говори, — просит Скотт. Он уже подобрал куртку и пытается найти ключи от мотоцикла, настоящего мотоцикла, а не той игрушки, которую купил, накопив денег в старших классах школы.  
— Я чувствую её приближение.  
Её приближение — так Лидия научилась говорить. Получилось далеко не с первого раза. Может и коронеры только после нескольких десятков вскрытий перестают бояться, что труп оживёт? Такое невозможно. А вот предчувствия Лидии, накатывающие, как она объясняла, тяжелыми, шумными волнами, они всегда несли за собой настоящие цунами.  
Он поднимает ключи с пола возле входной двери и покидает тихую квартиру, оставляя Стайлза и Малию спать дальше. Скотту приходится закрыть за собой дверь крайне осторожно. Он не боится разбудить человека, — такого, как Стайлз, действительно сложно заставить проснуться, — но не забывает о девушке-кайоте ни на минуту. С большим трудом, но они ужились втроём, своего рода подвиг.  
— Говори со мной, Лидия.  
— Не уверена, что могу, — ей сложно, а Скотт только и может, что надеяться на время, которое отнюдь не всегда на его стороне.  
— Как скоро?  
Лидия долго молчит; он успевает надеть на ухо гарнитуру и завести двигатель. Ночь холодная, и влажный ветер, забирающийся под ворот куртки, немного успокаивает Скотта. Но недостаточно.   
Он научился хорошо себя контролировать за прошедшие пять лет, теперь уже когти и клыки не лезут наружу, когда появляется что-то сродни панике. Но Скотту отчаянно хочется кричать. Но ведь не он сам чувствует каждой клеточкой тела надвигающуюся бурю. У него нет права позволить себе даже малейшую слабость сейчас, когда в поддержке нуждается Лидия.  
Погруженный в эти мысли, Скотт, вопреки всем запретам, проезжает на красный свет, раз, другой. Только бы успеть.  
Решается позвать её снова:  
— Лидия? Ты ещё здесь?  
— Да. Я думаю, пытаюсь понять, — в трубке шелестят страницы книги. Она точно взяла в руки бестиарий и листает его. Смотрит на свои записи, заметки Скотта, Дерека, там даже есть несколько строчек от Малии и Киры. Все они порядком постарались. Потом забросили, когда поняли, что не смогут найти ответ на то, кем является Пэрриш. Только сейчас Скотт понимает, что Стайлз, не один раз встречавшийся со сверхъестественными созданиями (стоит только вспомнить Ногицунэ), ни разу ничего не вписал в бестиарий. Почему? — Завтра, или сегодня. Но уже ночь, если бы я могла чувствовать это так просто и ясно. Прозвучит глупо, но порой я думаю, что в роли оборотня могла бы принести больше пользы, чем как банши.  
Часто Скотт думает, что уже никогда не найдет то, что заполнит пустоту внутри него. Он вспоминает Эллисон, Киру, и переключается мыслями на Лидию.   
Их связывает так много, что Скотт может только удивляться тому, как долго всё это длится.  
Неуклюжий оборотень и местная сумасшедшая, едва ли не враги, превратились в преданных друг другу альфу и банши. Без сделок и клятв.   
Женщина, что кричит.  
Женщина, видящая смерть, чувствующая её задолго до того, как мерзкая костлявая дрянь появится на пороге чьего-то дома.  
Он не знает, как Лидия вела бы себя, получи она укус, обративший ее. Сейчас сложно представить подобное.  
— Я еду, Лидия, просто... Просто продолжай говорить.   
Он уже обсуждал со Стайлзом, переехать ближе к Лидии — хорошая идея, Малия даже предложила свою помощь в поиске квартиры.  
И если так, то не нужно будет мчаться далеко, проезжать почти половину всё еще чужого города, в надежде, что ничего ужасного не произойдет, пока Лидия не откроет Скотту свою дверь.  
— Меня всё еще мучают кошмары.  
Питер, он навещает её даже так, после того, как с ним покончено. Лидии снятся Джерард, Кейт, Виктория.  
Во сне она никогда не видит Эллисон или Джексона.  
— Ты ведь научилась бороться с этим.  
Вернее, её научила мать Киры. Три года назад, незадолго до того, как Кира сказала Скотту, что им нужно расстаться. И дело тогда было вовсе не в том, что он делал что-то неправильно. Так сказала Кира. И Скотт ей поверил, у него не было других вариантов. Даже забавно, как быстро он её отпустил, перестал пытаться найти причины в себе. Ему было хорошо с Кирой, но силой удержать её Скотт бы не смог — сама идея подобного была неприемлема.  
— Поэтому, — Лидия продолжает шумно листать бестиарий: — Скоро у меня начнется бессонница. И тебе придётся сторожить мой покой.  
Она говорит в шутку, но Скотт понимает, что Лидии и не нужно будет просить — он сам никуда не уйдёт, пока не поймёт, что с ней всё в порядке. Что она не сжимает трясущимися пальцами его руку в надежде на то, что в этот раз всё будет проще, что ничего не случится. Что ей _показалось_.  
— Да, — только и говорит он.  
Следующие десять минут он едет и рассказывает про Стайлза и Малию, про то, как они чуть не затопили соседей снизу, потому что увлеклись друг другом и забыли про набирающуюся водой ванную. Лидия смеется, натужно, занятая своими мыслями. Скотт понимает, но продолжает рассказывать о последних днях, полных чего-то обыденного и от этого особенно спокойного.  
Она читает, потому что необходимо отвлечься. У неё ещё будет время сосредоточиться на сигнале, который окажется направлен четко на неё.  
И тогда она закричит. Если Скотт не успеет что-нибудь придумать.  
Ему бы стоило разбудить Стайлза или хотя бы Малию, но те совсем перестали нормально спать.  
Учеба и попытки найти ниточки, ведущие к новым охотникам, вздумавшим, что им свободно можно убивать кого угодно.  
Похоже, скоро и самому Скотту придется вступить в ряды тех, кто медленно разучивается спать ночью и начинает открывать для себя новые, совсем тёмные (хотя казалось бы — куда дальше?) стороны жизни.  
Он взбегает по лестнице на третий этаж и даже не успевает занести руку к звонку, когда дверь открывается и Лидия тянет его на себя, обнимая, не давая переступить толком порог. Скотт только гладит её по волосам, зная, что теперь Лидия может позволить себе расплакаться, горько и с надрывом. Всё ещё злая, уставшая, родная — она в его руках и Скотт надеется, что сможет помочь.  
Лидия говорила давно:  
— В конце концов, мы уже никогда не отмоем эту кровь с наших рук.  
Она подразумевала другое (как и обычно в таких ситуациях) — они могут постараться не испортить ничего в будущем.  
Лидия плачет, и Скотт ждет, ласково касается её плеч и спины, забирая боль, о которой Лидия и не подозревает.


End file.
